Question: Let $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 4 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.$  Find the unit vector $\mathbf{v}$ so that $\mathbf{b}$ bisects the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{v}.$
Solution: Note that $\|\mathbf{a}\| = 5,$ so $\mathbf{b}$ is collinear with the midpoint of $\mathbf{a}$ and $5 \mathbf{v}.$  In other words,
\[\mathbf{b} = k \cdot \frac{\mathbf{a} + 5 \mathbf{v}}{2}\]for some scalar $k.$

[asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(3,6,2);

triple I = (1,0,0), J = (0,1,0), K = (0,0,1), O = (0,0,0);
triple A = (3,4,0), B = (-1,1,-1), V = (-11/15,-10/15,-2/15);

draw(O--3*I, Arrow3(6));
draw(O--3*J, Arrow3(6));
draw(O--3*K, Arrow3(6));
draw(O--A,Arrow3(6));
draw(O--B,Arrow3(6));
draw(O--V,Arrow3(6));
draw(O--5*V,dashed,Arrow3(6));
draw(A--5*V,dashed);

label("$x$", 3.2*I);
label("$y$", 3.2*J);
label("$z$", 3.2*K);
label("$\mathbf{a}$", A, S);
label("$\mathbf{b}$", B, S);
label("$\mathbf{v}$", V, N);
label("$5 \mathbf{v}$", 5*V, NE);
[/asy]

Then
\[5k \mathbf{v} = 2 \mathbf{b} - k \mathbf{a} = 2 \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} - k \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 4 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -2 - 3k \\ 2 - 4k \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}.\]Since $\|5k \mathbf{v}\| = 5 |k|,$
\[(-2 - 3k)^2 + (2 - 4k)^2 + (-2)^2 = 25k^2.\]This simplifies to $k = 3.$  Hence,
\[\mathbf{v} = \frac{2 \mathbf{b} - 3 \mathbf{a}}{15} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -11/15 \\ -2/3 \\ -2/15 \end{pmatrix}}.\]